


Don't Let Your Son Go Down On Me

by citizenjess (givehimonemore)



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Sex Education, Spanking, Voyeurism, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro comes to Charles with a special request. Charles/Pietro, implied Magneto/Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If there's one thing Charles can say for life as the head of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, it's that he's rarely bored. It's the sentiment that strikes him when Pietro Maximoff barrels into his office one late afternoon, all frenetic energy and youthful gall.

Though he knows his students draw quite significant lines in the sand between their 'side' and that of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Charles tries to remain open-minded, given the whims of teenagers and the nature of personal choice. Ergo, though he could fault Pietro for not necessarily belonging here, compassion and curiosity get the better of him. "Pietro," he acknowledges, wheeling himself into his office and shutting the door behind him. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The boy brushes his mop of soft-looking hair from his eyes and bounces a little in his seat. "Good afternoon, Professor," he replies, sounding out his vowels with intentional slowness, his mouth arranged into a crooked grin that reminds Charles quite handily of Magneto. "I just ... wanted to come by and talk to you. 'Cause I knew you'd understand."

"I see." Charles steeples his hands and peers at the boy, who stands and begins to pace nervously. "Is it something serious, then?" he asks, not wanting to invade the lad's privacy by gleaning the information from his mind.

"Yes. No. Kinda," Pietro decides. He walks in his own tracks back and forth three times before settling back down in his chair. "So okay," he says, and then he's silent for several more seconds. Charles waits patiently until, finally, Pietro blurts, "so I think I'm gay."

Charles blinks. "Oh," he says, and considers briefly before hurrying to inform, to assure, to comfort. "Well, it's fairly normal, of course, Pietro. Some studies say one in ten -"

"Are you gay, Professor?"

Charles blanches. "Pardon?" he asks a bit stupidly, and now Pietro is smirking again.

"Are you gay? 'S why I came to you about this," Pietro admits. "I know that like, you and my dad ... you know."

Charles coughs, trying to save face. "My relationship with your father is quite ... complicated, Pietro. I'm not sure I would, er, classify myself as 'gay,' so much as ... well, he's pretty much my only -"

"You sleep with him. You're both guys. That's pretty gay to me." Pietro's face is smug, and Charles decides that he must take control of this conversation sooner rather than later.

"I'm not sure that this is an appropriate thing for us to be talking about," he says firmly. "Now, I can give you some resources if you'd like, but this subject matter is closed, Pietro, all right?"

Pietro is silent for a few seconds. Then, as if pulling a trick from his sleeve, he stares at Charles pointedly. "I've seen you, you know. With my dad. He's got cameras like, everywhere. 's why I think I'm gay, 'cause I could see like, liking that kind of thing."

Charles sighs and pinches the space between his brows between thumb and forefinger. Obviously, having a talk with Magneto about privacy later would be in order. "Pietro, I'm sorry that you've seen something like this," he begins. "But I really don't think that -"

"You don't have to be sorry," Pietro says, licking his lips. He advances a little, and Charles' fingers grip his chair instinctively. Briefly, Pietro glances down at his twitching hand. "Don't be afraid, Professor. I'm not here to hurt you."

Charles raises an eyebrow warily. "Why, exactly, are you here, Pietro?" he says, having grown tired of the imbalance in his interactions with Magneto's son; and oh, there's no way he could be anything but, not with the way his icy eyes narrow into familiar, triumphant slivers.

"I want you ... to fuck me, Professor." Pietro's gaze sweeps over Charles, mentally undressing him, and Charles' throat tightens. "I want you to be my first," Pietro continues, and Charles sighs.

"As you've said yourself, I'm your father's age. Not only would it be illegal," Charles stresses gently, "but I'm sure it would be dastardly unhealthy for you." He watches Pietro, who is worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. "Pietro, you will have lots of experiences, both sexual and otherwise, as you explore this new part of yourself. You don't need to resort to ... this."

Pietro's fingers flex. "I've thought about this a lot ... Charles," he says, and then, when Charles shakes his head, rephrases: "Professor. I know I want it to be you."

"Why?"

Pietro considers this. "You're ... gentle. Kind. I know you won't hurt me. And I know you'll be thinking of him the whole time." The boy grins wickedly, and Charles groans because, of course, he is absolutely right.

Victoriously, Pietro moves closer, until his hands rest on the arms of Charles' wheelchair. "Pietro, this, you need to stop this," Charles tells him softly. "You need to stop before something happens that we'll both regret."

"I won't regret it," Pietro tells him stubbornly, and then he closes the gap between their mouths, pressing his lips to Charles'. They're a bit chapped, and Charles notices how Pietro squeezes his eyes shut. "Wow, the boy murmurs when the kiss breaks; and then, before Charles can stop him, he grips the professor by the shoulders and tugs Charles to him again. This time, his mouth is eager, the kiss rushed and frantic; Charles can feel Pietro's excitement growing, but he gasps and tugs the boy's face away when he feels Pietro's tongue seeking entrance between his teeth. "What?" Pietro asks petulantly, breathing hard.

Charles sighs. Pietro's face is flushed, his mouth slightly swollen, and Charles tries to ignore how just like his father he is. "Pietro, please," Charles tries again. He moves to take hold of Pietro's shoulders, to shift him away at a safer distance, but only succeeds in the boy pressing himself closer, fairly toppling into his lap. Pietro plants a quick kiss along his jaw, and Charles groans, and then again as he feels the youth's warm weight pressing against his groin. "P-Pietro ..."

"Hey, d'you like to have your dick sucked?" Charles just gapes at him, and Pietro laughs, and then starts sliding onto his knees. "What kind of question is that, right?" he chortles, and Charles squirms in his seat. Dazed, he watches Pietro unzip his pants, and here, recognizes a fundamental difference between Magneto and his son, in that Charles' metal zipper would be but a toy for Magneto. On the contrary, Pietro fumbles with it a bit, but eventually tugs Charles' cock free. The boy hovers over his lap, but his eyes are on the older man's face, his expression challenging. Then he bends his head, and Charles could tug it back up, could reach briefly into Pietro's mind and force him to stop, but instead, his fingers simply tighten along the armrests of his chair. Then Pietro mouths his dick briefly, and Charles' head falls back.

"Pietro!"

The boy is smiling as his lips slide up and along Charles' cock, lapping experimentally. One hand comes up to grip at the base, and Charles bites his lip to keep from outright moaning when he feels Pietro's hot, wet mouth surround the head. He doesn't quite succeed, however, and he hears Pietro hum a little, apparently pleased by Charles' reaction. "S-stop," Charles manages after some time, and Pietro reluctantly lets up, albeit still hung over Charles' lap.

"Will you fuck me now, Professor?" the boy asks, and Charles sighs and nods. Eagerly, Pietro uses the wheelchair briefly as leverage to pull himself into a standing position. He strips his clothing off, boots and then his jump suit, and finally, his boxers, and his body looks toned and pale and - 'God,' Charles thinks, ashamed to be enjoying this - utterly virginal. The boy makes to immediately straddle Charles' lap, but the older man holds out a hand, stopping him. "You said ..." Pietro begins, but Charles points towards his desk drawer.

"Vaseline. This is non-negotiable, Pietro," he says firmly when the boy starts to protest. "I refuse to hurt you, and I will without it. Also, grab me a condom, please." Reluctantly, Pietro hurries - quite quickly, given his mutation - towards the desk and grabs up the tell-tale container, as well as a thin, square-shaped package. He begins to unscrew the cap, holding it out of Charles' reach. "Are you going to ..." Charles begins, but Pietro is already scooping some of the thick concoction onto his fingers.

His hand disappears, and though Charles can't see precisely what it's doing, he watches the boy's face reflect how it must feel for him to be opened up. "Oh, f-fuck ..." Pietro gasps. His lips look wet, his eyelashes flutter, and Charles continues to watch, transfixed, as he fucks himself a little on his fingers. "Good," Charles tells him finally when Pietro's surface thoughts are more pleasure than pain. He reaches out and plucks the condom from the boy, unwrapping it and rolling it onto himself without fanfare. "Well, then, come here," he beckons at last.

Grinning, Pietro does, drawing closer and then gingerly straddling Charles' lap. His thighs are spread widely, bent at the knees, and his legs shake a little from the strain of holding himself upright, off of Charles' erect cock. "Now, slowly, lower yourself. Slowly, Pietro," Charles tells him, and his hands come out almost of their own accord, running soothing fingers up the boy's sides. One hand flattens, palm to flesh, against Pietro's lower back, and Pietro moans wordlessly and nods and begins to impale himself on the older man's dick. "Oh, Professor, oh, God, oh," Pietro moans, and he continues to sit with painstaking slowness until he's taken all of Charles inside of himself. "God," he gasps, his chest heaving, and Charles rubs soothing patterns into the boy's flesh with the pads of his fingers.

"Now, don't rush this," Charles tells him, his voice slightly strained, unable to pretend that he isn't getting pleasure from this, too. He steadies Pietro in his grip as the boy rises up and then shoves himself down on Charles' cock again, thrusting deeper this time. He does this again and again, and Pietro gasps. His mouth hangs open and his hair bounces with each movement; his skin is warm beneath Charles' hands, and when he leans in and clamors for a messy, open-mouthed kiss, Charles allows it only somewhat reluctantly. Then he feels Pietro mouth something against his lips, and pulls back slightly. "What was that?"

"I, I want you to ... touch me," Pietro moans. Charles looks down at the boy's erection, the head of his dick dribbling pre-come, and acquiesces, wrapping one palm around the hardness. "Aaahh, yesss," Pietro gasps. "God, Professor ..."

"Ssshh, it's okay," Charles tells him, because this is still rather awkward for him. He begins to speed up his ministrations, hoping that it will take away some of this pre-pillow talk. Sure enough, Pietro quickly resorts to wordless whimpering and rutting, and Charles allows himself a smile and continues to jerk him off. Pietro comes quickly, far before Charles has even gotten close, arching his back and letting out a yell that Charles is going to have to make sure that none of his students hear, or at least he'll need to figure out an explanation that doesn't include, "I fucked Magneto's son today."

Pietro's eyes are bright as his orgasm peters off, and he licks his lips absently. "Was that ... good?" he asks worriedly, frowning a bit. "Was it too fast?"

Charles chuckles outright. "Oh, the indomitable spirit of youth," he murmurs; then, seeing that Pietro is still looking for a legitimate answer to put his mind at ease, adds, "You were just fine, Pietro."

Pietro looks relieved. He glances down at his lap, and bucks his hips a little. "Wanna make you finish, too," he implores. Before Charles can think of a suitable excuse, the boy begins to move again, more frantically, squeezing his muscles around Charles' dick, creating a delicious friction. Persistently, Pietro leans forward, wrapping his arms around Charles' neck and mouthing along his neck and throat before suckling the older man's tongue into his mouth forcefully. It's easy enough now to want this, and Charles allows himself to indulge, feeling the delicious build-up of his own somewhat rare orgasm. At long last, he comes with a low groan, and Pietro kisses his temple and then smiles against his forehead.

"Good job, Professor," he murmurs, a bit fuzzily, a bit too sated and familiar, but Charles allows it for now. The boy pulls away enough for their eyes to meet briefly. "You get an A-plus."

*

He fires Cerebro up, the tell-tale thrust into the vacuum of mutantkind's collective consciousness familiar to him, now. Carefully, Charles searches around, his movements purposeful, and lets out a tiny moue of satisfaction as he finds his intended target.

"I think you need to find a more secure place for your security tapes than their current location," he says by way of greeting. In his mind, Magneto's presence is as familiar as breathing.

Charles can feel his amusement through their mental bond. "Oh?" Magneto queries, and Charles can practically see him smirking. "And why is that?"

Charles' eyes narrow. "Your son found them. They seemed to give him some ideas."

"Well." Magneto sounds infuriatingly smug, and Charles rolls his eyes. "Show me," he requests, and Charles does. "Lucky boy," his oldest friend says a moment later, and now his voice seems to be tinged with lust. "I'm jealous," he continues, the tone low and teasing.

"Yes, well. Pietro would benefit from some similarly oriented friends his own age, I believe. Also, for his father not to leave his sex tape collection in plain sight."

"Pietro's a precocious lad, Charles, what can I say." Magneto's tone is breezy, but he acquiesces when Charles clucks his tongue. "I'll talk to him."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. And now that your moral quandary has been squelched," Magneto adds, and then trails off purposefully.

Charles sighs. "Yes?"

Magneto laughs smugly. "Show me again, Charles"; and Charles does.


	2. Magneto Critiques Pietro's Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magneto gives Pietro some points on boning Charles.

"Now, the first thing you have to do," Magneto says to Pietro, "is to make sure he's comfortable. None of this rutting against him while he sits stiffly in a chair. You need to be considerate of his needs, too."

"I was considerate," Pietro protests, glancing at Charles where he's currently perched in Magneto's arms for support or at least recognition of this. "He didn't say he wanted to do it on a bed or anything."

"Charles will never tell you what he needs," Magneto explains, glancing at Charles fondly. Charles rolls his eyes a bit, but winds his arms around the back of his best friend's neck and leans vaguely into his touch. "It is something you must learn to read for yourself," Magneto continues, and Pietro follows as the Master of Magnetism carries Charles across the room - they're in an underground portion of the Xavier mansion that Pietro suspects most of the house's inhabitants don't even know exists - and sets him on a large bed.

The boy watches as Magneto perches on the bed, twisting so that he can lean in towards Charles. His hand slides up, and he begins to tug at Charles' tie. "He looks particularly beautiful naked, but don't get greedy," Magneto orders his son, and his fingers deftly untie the neckpiece, loosing it from around Charles' neck. "Don't act like the child you are. Act like a man."

Pietro nods. His fingers curl and uncurl as he watches the professor slide out of his suit jacket, as he watches Magneto unfasten Charles' pants with but a flick of his wrist. "It's not fair," he complains, and Magneto and Charles both look up at him. "I don't have the metal powers like you do. I'm never going to be that smooth."

Magneto smirks. "You'll just have to work hard to compensate, then." Then he chagrins his son further by merely blinking the metal particles forming his own outfit temporarily out of existence, and laughs softly when he hears Charles murmur, "Show off."

"When you kiss him," Magneto continues, swiveling his head to meet his son's wide gaze, "explore his mouth. Treasure him. Cherish him." Then he leans in, capturing Charles' mouth in his, one hand gripping Charles' now-bare shoulder, the other moving up to lightly grasp the other man's chin, tilting his d just so. They break apart, panting, and Pietro can hear Charles mumble "Erik ..." Pietro, too, is resisting the urge to play with his cock, and is incredibly relieved when his father beckons to him. "Do you think you've got it so far?"

"Uh-huh," Pietro murmurs a little breathlessly, and climbs aboard the bed. He can feel his father's eyes on him as he gingerly straddles Charles, who is, as always, watching him carefully, gauging his reaction, ready to put a stop to this the moment Pietro might appear to be uncomfortable. He has to admit, with all the pressure to perform, he does feel a bit shy. "Can I ... kiss you, Professor?" he asks, and Charles nods.

It starts out well, Pietro grabbing Charles' face the way he saw Magneto do it, but his father surprises him by pressing his own hand against the back of Pietro's head. "Tilt your head more to the right," Magneto orders softly. "Open your mouth a bit ... yes, good. More tongue." He can feel his dad's fingers brushing the hairs at the nape of his neck, and Pietro shivers.

They break apart, and Pietro can't help but notice Charles' considerable erection. He reaches down to palm it, and Magneto 'tsks'. "Are you sure you're ready for that?" he murmurs, and Pietro snorts.

"Pretty sure it doesn't take rocket science to give a good hand job."

Magneto frowns at him disapprovingly. "If you're not interested in doing this right, Pietro, there are plenty of other places you could be." Quickly, Pietro shakes his head. "Now," Magneto acquiesces a moment later, "when you're stroking him off, build up to it. Don't just grab it and start jerking. He's not a teenager."

"He doesn't need to ... do that," Charles protests softly, but Magneto shushes him. "I'm just saying, if this is ... I assumed it was just a one-time thing, and I don't expect ... this is very odd," he finally settles on, and Magneto outright laughs.

"Ever the wordsmith, Charles." He motions to Pietro to continue, and eyes the boy's handjob technique critically. "Good," he murmurs finally, and Pietro beams, pleased at the compliment. "Why don't you suck him off," Magneto suggests once he sees the barest hint of pre-come appear. "Cover your teeth. Start with the head; the slit, and then around the rim. Don't try to take too much at once. It's hardly stimulating to hear you choking on someone's cock."

"Erik, God," Charles murmurs, but he allows Pietro to clamor onto his own belly in his lap, legs splayed, one resting idly near Magneto's thigh. Pietro proves adept at following his father's directions; as Charles watches, forcing himself not to just drop his head back and pant and thrust uselessly into Pietro's mouth, he admires how the boy busies himself with the task, glancing up every so often for approval, and receiving it by the tell-tale flush on Charles' face, and perhaps more tellingly, from the "yes, oh, yes"-type pleas pouring from Charles' mouth. When he finally makes Charles come, he's busy enough watching the older man's face that his mouth is only part way open; a line or two of jizz sticks to his chin, and he swallows what got in his mouth and then wipes his face with the back of his hand, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Behind them, Pietro can hear Magneto move. "Very good, Pietro," he tells his son. He glances at Charles. "Do you think Pietro did well, Charles?"

Charles nods. "Very well," he adds, and Pietro smiles. He thinks this, whatever this is, might be finished for the moment, but his father surprises him again when he points at his son's outfit.

"Strip."

Pietro blinks. "O-okay," he says, and stands, a bit shakily, so that he can comply. He hears his father cluck his tongue again and frowns. "Yes?"

Magneto's smile is vaguely irritating. "Slowly, son," he says. "This isn't the locker room after football practice - unless this is what you get up to in there, too."

Pietro flushes, but nods, and makes a concentrated effort to take his clothing off more seductively. It feels a bit silly, but his father does not make any further critiques of his method, so he assumes he's done all right. Then Magneto surprises him again: "On his lap again. Face towards me."

"W-why?" Pietro asks, but Magneto does not respond, merely stares at him until he complies. On his hands and knees, and stares behind himself at Charles, who smiles kindly at him. Then Pietro feels Charles' hand on his lower back, and then curving back towards his ass. A finger brushes against his most sensitive area, and he jumps.

"Is he pleasing to you, Charles?"

Charles' eyes are warm. "Only if he wants this, of course." Pietro nods quickly, wanting to earn his father's easily-waned approval, wanting Charles to touch him down there.

"I do, I really do, Professor. Please."

He feels Charles' fingers spread him slightly, and it kind of hurts, and he can feel himself grimacing. He braces himself for more, but doesn't expect the wet, slimy feeling that swabs over his ass hole instead. "Oh, oh God," Pietro mumbles, and there it is again: Charles' tongue, licking him out, steadily and methodically, but his cock is so hard from the very thought.

The professor tongue-fucks him for several minutes, the entire experience punctuated by Pietro's breathy gasps and his clutching the blankets below. His eyes are squeezed shut, but when he hears his father's soft command to "look at me, Pietro," they fly open, and he shakily meets his father's gaze. Magneto's own eyes are full of rare approval, and Pietro moans happily, hardly even feeling when two of Charles' fingers replace his tongue.

"You may jerk yourself off, Pietro," Magneto says benevolently, and Pietro doesn't have to be told twice. He thumbs the head of his cock, rubs the slit, his movements a more frantic version of what he's just been taught to do to Charles. He comes hard, mostly across his belly, and Magneto smiles as he collapses momentarily on the mattress, breathing hard. "Good boy," Magneto tells him, and Pietro whispers a soft "thanks."

After several minutes, he hears Magneto stir again. "We should take care of that," Charles is saying, and Pietro realizes that he's referring to his father's hard-on. "Pietro, if you'd please vacate the bed," Charles suggests, and Pietro quickly complies.

"Come here," Charles beckons to Magneto, and glances briefly at the other man's son, now perched in a nearby chair, still rather boneless. A small smile plays at the corners of his mouth. "As long as we're doing this anyways."

Magneto complies, and soon, he's got Charles rolled underneath him, at which point he claims Charles' mouth in a possessive, full kiss. They both moan loudly, and Pietro's pretty sure that he could go again if this keeps up, because it's unbelievably arousing to see. His father's muscles ripple as he moves, and the professor looks as pliable and lovely as Pietro remembers when they fucked scant weeks ago.

Soon, Magneto has Charles turned over, and calls a tube of lubricant to him from a nearby drawer, as well as a condom with a foil wrapper. Pietro looks away briefly while his father encases himself in the latter, but can't help but be transfixed watching him spread Charles' ass cheeks and wipe the lubricant in there. Eventually, he's got three fingers drilling rather mercilessly inside the other man, and Charles is moaning and gasping out Magneto's name and "please, please, oh God, oh, yes, Erik, please."

They fuck slowly, at first, but Pietro can tell that Magneto is shoving into his lover deeply, even from the get-go. Leaning down, Magneto's forehead rests against the back of Charles' neck, his strong arms bracing himself comfortably above the other man. Their love-making gets increasingly urgent, and Pietro watches, fascinated, as both Charles' and Magneto's faces become more and more flushed. Charles is gaping a little, and Magneto grits his teeth and presses kisses to Charles' back and neck. "Careful preparation," Magneto says, and Pietro realizes that he's speaking to him. "And then, ... drive it home for all you're worth." He comes shortly after with a ferocious groan, and then remains inside of Charles for several minutes before carefully extracting himself and rolling off to the side.

Charles' eyes are bright and slitted now as his gaze passes over Pietro. Noting his sudden discomfort, he asks, "are you hard again, Pietro?"

Flushed, Pietro nods. "Here," Charles tells him, and Pietro hurries over. Charles murmurs soft orders for him to shift here and there slightly, and then takes both his and Pietro's hard-again cocks in his hand and begins sliding his palm up and down. "Nice, yes?" he asks, and the boy nods quickly, biting his lip. Pietro comes first, and then impulsively reaches out for Charles' face, kissing him thoroughly while the older man brings himself off for his own second time. "Good boy, Pietro," Charles tells him, and Pietro beams. Then he glances over at his father, admiring the freshly-fucked sheen of his skin. Charles looks at Magneto, as well. "Well, that was rather filthy," he says cheerfully, and Magneto laughs.

"If the boy is going to have such ... unique predilections, I'd prefer he did it properly," Magneto notes. He glances at Pietro. "What do you say to Charles, son?" he asks expectantly.

Pietro nods, and then bows his head slightly towards Charles. "Thank you, Professor," he murmurs reverently, and Charles pats him affectionately on the head.


	3. Pietro's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In yet another take-off of this universe, Magneto brings Pietro to Charles for reprimanding after he is discovered by Wanda at the ski resort, per Pietro's bumbling.

When Magneto fairly drags Pietro into the room by the arm, Charles already knows what he's there for, of course; they've all agreed that this is going to happen far in advance of Magneto and Pietro's arrival, and all of them want it equally.

"Tell him, Pietro," Magneto rumbles, shoving his son forward towards Charles, who is already positioned on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. The boy peers at Charles contritely, and Charles nods coaxingly at him. "Tell him what you did."

Pietro frowns. "I didn't mean to," he murmurs unhappily. "It's not my fault Wanda's really good at piecing stuff together, okay. I didn't even know my dad was at the ski resort."

"It matters not," Magneto tells him firmly, and Pietro looks up at him, his gaze slightly fearful. "It is still your fault for not being more cautious, for not trying to stop her once you figured out what she was planning to do." He holds out a hand when Pietro begins to protest this. "No. You will accept your share of the blame, Pietro, and also your punishment." At this, he gestures at Charles. "Perhaps this will teach you to be more careful in the future." Then he points at the boy's outfit. "Strip. Now."

Pietro steps away and disrobes quickly, his already pale skin nearly translucent in the light of the underground room. "Underwear, too," Magneto orders, but the boy hesitates. "I said, strip," Magneto finally barks, and yanks the boy's briefs down, and then smacks him hard on the ass. "Listen to me when I tell you to do something, Pietro," he bellows, and Pietro winces and nods frantically.

"Y-yes, father."

"Good." Magneto's face and voice soften. He gestures at Charles. "Climb onto his lap," he says, and Pietro does, this time quickly, his underwear still dangling just below his knees. Charles helps him to get properly positioned, which is apparently him on his belly, and he shivers, suddenly realizing that the other two men in the room are fully-clothed, and he is very, very much not.

Charles' hand rubs over Pietro's ass, and it's soft compared to the smack from his father. He swallows and quivers a little, and Charles murmurs soothing sounds at him. "Your father is very disappointed with your behavior, Pietro," he tells the boy, who bows his head. "You've caused much trouble for him with your lack of forethought, of logic." His hand smooths over Pietro's ass again, resting atop it, and Pietro bites his lip. "Are you ready for your punishment, then?" Charles asks him, and he sighs.

"Y-yes, Professor."

The first few smacks don't hurt any less than the one from Magneto. Pietro grunts and gasps and lets out small cries as Charles' hand beats his ass mercilessly, and it quickly manifests in red marks blossoming across each cheek. Eventually, Charles pauses for a moment, and Pietro shivers. "Now, Pietro, in your own words, what did you do wrong today?" he queries. Near the bed, Magneto sits silently, arms crossed, watching the scene intently.

Pietro glances at him and moans. "I - I didn't stop Wanda," he bites out, and Charles resumes spanking him, but makes it clear that Pietro should keep ruminating. "I should have tried harder to keep her away from our father," he gasps, and Magneto nods shortly. He grips the bedding with his fists, his legs tensing as Charles deals yet another blow to his cheeks. "I w-was a bad son," he sobs, and an errant tear slips down his face, with several others forming in the corners of his eyes. "I'm s-sorry, Dad," he cries, and Magneto's face is impassive.

"I know you are." Charles hits him again, and then stops, and Pietro can feel the older man's hand smoothing over his back. "You won't do this again," Magneto continues, and it's not a suggestion. Pietro nods quickly. Magneto glances at Charles, then. "What do you think, old friend?" he asks the other man. "Has my son learned his lesson yet?"

Charles smiles and glances down at Pietro fondly. "I believe he has," he acknowledges, and Pietro sighs with relief. Then he realizes that this means he should get off of the professor's lap, and cringes. Unfortunately, Charles' mutation makes it difficult to hide unwanted thoughts. "I believe he may have even earned a reward in return," the bald man murmurs, and Pietro's eyes widen. "That is," Charles continues, "if that is what he wants."

Pietro nods and turns over quickly, and both Charles and Magneto chuckle. "How can he be anything but your son," Charles murmurs at the other man, and Magneto only succeeds in looking vaguely offended. Pietro's gaze is wide as he watches Charles reach for his cock; the first feeling of the other man's fingers wrapping around his hardened flesh makes him moan wantonly, and Charles smiles at him. "Just relax, Pietro," the professor tells him, and Pietro pants and nods. "You've earned this."

It's over fairly quickly, Pietro being both young and easily excitable, though Charles tries to stretch it out as long as he can, pulling off and stopping several times, making Pietro groan and complain loudly. "Patience, Pietro," Magneto mutters at him, and Pietro tries to be patient, but it's hard. Instead, he bucks into Charles' hand, and then the professor works one finger between his ass cheeks, and then a second, and his thumb rubs over the slit of Pietro's cockhead, and then he's gone, sobbing with relief as he comes, mucking up his belly and the professor's hand with his spunk.

Afterwards, he sags bonelessly against the older man's lap. "Good boy," Charles tells him, and Pietro vaguely assists with pulling his own underwear up, but remains lying on the mattress, dazed. Eventually, he watches his father stand, and then he hears the shuffling of a dark blanket, and Charles telling Magneto that he can "just bring it back whenever I see you again." Then Pietro is being wrapped in the blanket, and it's a little scratchy but also warm, and he vaguely thinks of his shorn clothing, but he's pretty sure Magneto's already grabbed those up, and he's very tired ...

"Rest, my son." Magneto's voice is close to his ear, and Pietro is comforted by it, lolling his head back against his father's shoulder as the Master of Magnetism picks him up, cradling him in his arms. "As always, Charles, until we meet again," he rumbles, and Pietro can't see the other man because his eyes are closed now, but he's sure Charles is smiling Zen-like, the way he always seems to be smiling.

"Have a good night, Pietro," the professor says, and his voice sounds far away. By the time his father lifts into the night sky, he's fast asleep, still snoring softly when they touch down again behind the Brotherhood mansion, and Magneto opts for flying him through his bedroom window and tucking him into bed instead of forcing him to wake up and go through the arduous process of redressing himself so he can walk through the front door without arousing suspicions. "Goodnight, my boy," Magneto whispers to a sleeping Pietro, and then he's gone, and Pietro shifts in his sleep, warm and content.


End file.
